


Baking with the Mackenzies

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, December 2020 series, F/M, baking as a family, flint is their son, mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Mack, Elena, and Flint bake holiday cookies as a family.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Baking with the Mackenzies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth entry into my aos Christmas series. And guess what? You’ll never guess. It’s not Dousy related. I have literally never posted a fic that isn’t about Daisy and Daniel so feedback is very welcome on this. I hope you enjoy!

“Ok,” Flint looked up at Elena with flour covering one of his cheeks, “what’s next?” 

Elena chuckled at her son, “You need to add a cup of sugar.” 

Flint pointed at a few different measuring cups before he pointed to the right one, gaining a big nod from his mother. This was his first Christmas after being officially adopted by Mack and YoYo,and the couple were trying to make it perfect for the bright-eyed teen. 

After dumping the sugar into the large mixing bowl, he looked at Elena for more direction. “Now the butter,” she grabbed the small bowl with yellow cubes of softened butter and spooned them in with the rest of the ingredients. “Now pick that up, mijo,” she pointed at the electronic hand mixer. Flint used his common sense and put the mixer’s beaters into the bowl. “Turn that dial, but you have to start out-“ 

Elena was cut off by the sound of the mixer starting and dry flour flying all over the kitchen. Flint was so eager that he had turned the mixer to the highest setting immediately, causing the dry ingredients to be be flung all over them. 

Through her fits of giggles, Elena wiped the powder out of her eyes. She saw her son hanging his head in embarrassment. She put a hand on his cheek so that his eyes met hers. “On low,” she said softly with a warm smile, “That’s why you start on low.” 

Before he could apologize, Mack burst in through the front door. He wiped the snow off his boots before walking into the kitchen. The heads of his wife and son turned around to greet him. He bursted into laughter when he saw their flour covered faces. “How’s it going in here?” 

“We could actually use some help,” Elena chuckled. 

After an hour of hard work, the three of them stood admiring the baked goods in front of them. They had made delicious, fluffy sugar cookies with white icing covering them. Elena had spooned some of the frosting into plastic piping bags, each dyed a different color, so that they could put more intricate designs on the cookies. 

Mack’s were simply red and green with sprinkles neatly placed on some of them. Elena’s were beautiful works of frosting pictures, obviously done by an artist. 

Despite Mack’s neat cookies and Elena’s professional-looking designs, Flint’s were by far the best. They looked as if a three-year old was let lose on them, but they way he looked down proudly at his creations, made them the best cookies that they had ever seen. 

“They’re good, right?” Flint looked at his parents with a hopeful grin. 

“They look amazing, pebbles,” Mack complimented. Flint’s smile widened. He had strips of white and red frosting across his face and his hair was still grey from the flower that had coated it. 

“Good job, mijo,” YoYo leaned up and kissed some of the frosting off of his face.


End file.
